The heart has a natural pacemaker and conduction system which causes the heart muscle to contract, or beat, in an orderly rhythmical manner. The normal pacing rate for an adult at rest is about 60 to 70 beats per minute. There are many physiologic abnormalities which cause one or more chambers of the heart to beat more rapidly (tachycardia or flutter) or chaotically (fibrillation). A patient cannot live with ventricular fibrillation because there would be no blood pumped through the arteries, but may live with atrial fibrillation so long as the chaotic impulses are filtered out at the AV node and do not reach the ventricles. A patient may also live with atrial flutter and various forms of tachycardia but quality of life may be considerably compromised.
Many of these arrhythmias can be treated effectively by ablation (burning) using radio-frequency (RF) energy. Other arrhythmias are less effectively treated, requiring more RF lesions for a successful outcome or resulting in no successful outcome. RF ablation is performed with a catheter having one or more electrodes which deliver the RF energy to the cardiac tissue. In an operation the catheter is guided through a vein or artery into the heart chamber and positioned at one or more sites, determined by an electrophysiologist, to correct the arrhythmia. The catheter delivers energy from an external source (generator) to the tissue, generating sufficient heat to kill the tissue, which is thereafter replaced by scar tissue. In a successful ablation procedure, the lesions formed interrupt the electrical pathways that cause the arrhythmia so that heart rhythm is improved or returns to normal.
Atrial fibrillation is a common sustained cardiac arrhythmia and a major cause of stroke. This condition is perpetuated by reentrant wavelets propagating in an abnormal atrial-tissue substrate. It is believed that to treat atrial fibrillation by radio-frequency ablation using a catheter, continuous linear lesions must be formed to segment the heart tissue. By segmenting the heart tissue, no electrical activity can be transmitted from one segment to another. Preferably, the segments are made small when segmenting the fibrillatory tissue.
A preferred technique for treating atrial fibrillation by radio-frequency ablation is where a relatively long electrode can be held stationary in good contact with the heart wall while ablation is completed. In this way, a continuous transmural burn may be effected. In use, the electrode catheter is inserted into a major vein or artery, e.g., femoral, artery, and then guided into the chamber of the heart which is of concern. Within the heart, the ability to control the exact position and orientation of the catheter tip is critical and largely determines how useful the catheter is. In certain applications, it is desirable to have the ability to inject and/or withdraw fluid through the catheter. This is accomplished by means of an irrigated tip catheter.
A typical ablation procedure involves the insertion of a catheter having a tip electrode at its distal end into a heart chamber. A reference electrode is provided, generally taped to the skin of the patient. RF (radio frequency) current is applied to the tip electrode, and current flows through the media that surrounds it, i.e., blood and tissue, toward the reference electrode. The distribution of current depends on the amount of electrode surface in contact with the tissue as compared to blood, which has a higher conductivity than the tissue. Heating of the tissue occurs due to its electrical resistance. The tissue is heated sufficiently to cause a lesion. Heating of the electrode results from conduction from the heated tissue. While the blood circulating around the ablation electrode tends to cool it, a stagnant area between the electrode and the tissue may be heated to such a temperature that a thin, transparent coating of blood protein forms on the surface of the tip electrode. This causes an impedance rise. When this occurs, the catheter must be removed and the tip electrode cleaned.
When RF current is applied to an ablation electrode in good contact with the endocardium to create a lesion, the temperature of the endocardium drops off very rapidly with distance from the electrode. The resulting lesion tends to be hemispherical, usually about 6 mm in diameter and about 3 to 4 mm deep. When a tip electrode is irrigated, e.g., with room temperature saline, the tip electrode is cooled by the flow of saline through it and the surface of the electrode is flushed. Because the strength of the RF current is no longer limited by the interface temperature, current can be increased. This results in lesions which tend to be larger and more spherical. It can be seen, then, that there is a need for an ablation catheter with an efficient method of cooling the tip electrode thereby allowing for better penetration due to lower interface temperatures.